docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. McStuffins
Mr. Marcus McStuffins is the husband of Maisha McStuffins, the father of Doc and Donny and the adoptive father of Maya. Marcus is a cook but wanted to be an ocean explorer, he loves to spend the time with his children. His name is revealed to be Marcus by Saltwater Serge in Dad's Favorite Toy. Background Personality Mr. McStuffins is fatherly and intelligent at times, but sometimes when he is stuck in a problem while doing something, he is mostly funny and comedic. He is helpful to Doc and Donny when they are doing something, like near the start of the episode "Keep on Truckin'", when Mr. McStuffins helps Donny create a truck to enter into the Big Wheely Dealy Contest, Donny adds a few more details the truck, calls it Tremaine and hugs his dad thank you. Physical Appearance Mr. McStuffins is a slender African-American man with curly brown hair, brown skin, and brown eyes. He also wears a cream shirt, a red blouse, brown trousers and dark brown shoes. He usually wears a white cooking apron when he is cooking in season 2. During Halloween in "Boo-Hoo to You!" and "Hallie Halloween" he wore on a carrot costume. On Christmas Day at the end of "A Very McStuffins Christmas" he wore a green tie with two presents on it. Quotes *"I sure do like a doctor who makes house calls... Garden calls, too!" *"If you get some sleep now, it'll recharge your batteries, and you'll have much more energy when Luca gets here." *"See what happens when you don't get enough sleep? It can be hard to think clearly the next day. Some people get cranky and some people get spacey." *"Good thing we had our seatbelts on." *"Want a carrot, Doc? Fresh from the garden." *"Who's ready to play some games?" *"Well, kids, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Let's go." *"In honor of the meteors, we have frozen star-shaped fruit pops, star cookies, and star-shaped apple slices." *"Want some strawberries? They're super healthy and fresh, picked by farmer dad!" *"You are such a good big sister, Doc." *"Pretty sure I have everything I need. (Leaves the house by himself, everyone waits, then he comes back in) Okay, except your mother. I definitely need her." *(In flashback to a baby Doc) "Aw, Dottie, it's all right. Daddy will always be here for you. I got you something special." (Takes Lambie out of bag) "When you see her, just remember how much Daddy loves you. And when I'm not around to cuddle you, Lambie will do it for me." *"If the brave dragon and the brave knight go together, I'm sure they'll be brave enough to knock on the door." Trivia *Gary Anthony Williams who plays Mr. McStuffins is also a real-life improver from "Whose Line is It Anyway?" *Mr. McStuffins enjoys cooking. *He is a great builder. *He likes to tend to his garden. *Halloween is his favorite holiday. ("Boo-Hoo to You!") *When he was younger, before he got into cooking, he wanted to be an ocean explorer. ("Dad's Favorite Toy") *Saltwater Serge was Mr. McStuffins favorite toy when he was a kid. ("Dad's Favorite Toy") Gallery Doc mcstuffins family.jpg Mr_McStuffins2.png A_Bad_Case_of_the_Pricklethorns_Pic_001.jpg Run_Down_Race_Car_Pic_002.jpg Tea Party Tantrum 058.jpg Tea_party.png Tea Party Tantrum 063.jpg image-6D65_514B971D.jpg Blast Off! 001.jpg Image-2F4D_514B969C.jpg 1280x720-6PK.jpg Gulpy,_Gulpy,_Gators!_Pic_001.jpg Gulpy, Gulpy Gators! 058.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Pic_006.jpg Image-7654_514B9599.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_006.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_011.jpg MV5BNTI1ODE3NzkxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDkzNzE1NTE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Keep on Truckin' Pic_001.jpg Keep on Truckin' Pic_005.jpg Mr. McStuffins and strawberries.png 153851249.jpg Boo-Hoo_to_You!_Pic_001.jpg 347463-1.jpg image-E797_546A23BE.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_001.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_009.jpg Brontosaurus_Breath_Pic_010.jpg Brontosaurus_Breath_Pic_011.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Goes_McMobile_Pic_015.jpg MV5BMTk2NzgyNTQyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg DBazz4zU0AAC1Ak.jpg Think Pink Pic_004.jpg Think Pink Pic_006.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose.png You_Foose,_You_Lose_Pic_001.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose_Pic_010.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose_Pic_016.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose_Pic_017.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose_Pic_018.jpg Doc_and_her_dad_riding_their_bikes.jpg Disco_Room.png Images_6.jpg L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep35.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo2_1280.png GetImage-The Big Sleepover.jpg GetImage-Run Doc Run!.jpg image-5917_5346FF34.jpg Maxresdefault_48.jpg Image-ABE8_5377927B.jpg Marcus_and_Serge.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-20-Dad-s-Favorite-Toy--Chilly-and-the-Dude.jpg Sabrina,_bronty_and_mr_mcstuffins.jpg image_6d6f33f6.jpg Maxresdefault_384.jpg image-987C_55CF9BE1.jpg 457927168.jpg 457927162.jpg Donny,_mr_mcstuffins_and_luca_campout_at_night.jpg 1.gif The Flimsy Grumpy Bat 008.jpg The Flimsy Grumpy Bat 012.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_mr__mcstuffins.jpg image-BA7A_55CFA48C.jpg Maxresdefault_242.jpg Maxresdefault 219.jpg 140901_0112-900x506.jpg Mr_mcstuffins_washes_the_car.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 001.jpg Runaway_Love-003.jpg Runaway_Love-004.jpg Runaway_Love-006.jpg Runaway_Love-007.jpg Runaway_Love-008.jpg Runaway_Love-009.jpg Runaway_Love-010.jpg Runaway_Love-012.jpg Image-6BF3_570127CB.jpg Baby_doc_gets_introduced_to_lambie.jpg MAS_0000000000066630_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e28-ingested-Bringing Home Baby.jpg Bringing_Home_Baby.jpg Baby_Names.png Doc's parents and Maya.jpg Watching over Maya.jpg Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:McStuffins Family Category:Fathers